Save You
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt had been a doctor for three years now, and the first rule in the medical profession was to not get attached to your patients. He was sure falling in love was even worse. Klaine. One-shot


**This is based on a graphic on Tumblr, which I will post on my profile under this title. **

**I blame her for any and all angst you feel. **

**GLEE**

It wasn't like Kurt grew attached to patients all the time. After being a doctor at the Lima Community Hospital for the last 3 years since leaving school, he learned that getting attached to the sick would only cause heartache.

It was after his father had a heart attack when he was still in high school that Kurt decided he wanted to become a doctor and help people. Though he loved to sing and had a heart for passion, he knew that those things wouldn't help people like he could if he were a doctor.

Since leaving school, Kurt had helped a lot of people.

After 3 years at Lima Community, Kurt was looking for a change. He applied for a job at Westerville Memorial Hospital in the oncology ward. He got the job and even though it paid only a little more than his current job, they gave him a relocation allowance so he was able to find a small apartment only a few miles from work.

During his first week, Kurt was able to settle into the new hospital pretty well. The nurses were kind, and more than a few hit on him until he politely told them he didn't play for their team. "You break my heart, Dr. Hummel," said a particularly flirty nurse.

Kurt was still trying to get to know most of the patients he was overseeing. The next on his list was B. Anderson, 28, only a year younger than himself, who had been diagnosed with leukemia almost a year ago and going through chemo for six months now.

When Kurt walked in to see a small man, seemingly so much smaller and frailer because of the poison attacking both his body and his cancer, Kurt's heart broke (as it often did when he saw his patients.) Usually, Kurt was so much better at pushing these feelings aside and doing his job.

Usually.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," said Kurt as he walked closer to the bed. The man opened his eyes, a light hazel, and Kurt's breath was taken away. Despite how tired and sallow his skin was, his eyes were bright and vibrant - alive. "I'm Dr. Hummel, I'm new on your case."

Kurt reached out and rested his hand on Mr. Anderson's, knowing he was probably too weak to reach out his hand for a shake.

Mr. Anderson smiled weakly. "Hello there. Call be Blaine, please. Mr. Anderson is my father."

"Blaine," said Kurt.

Kurt didn't admit it to himself, but after that first day of speaking to Blaine about how he was feeling and talking about what medications he would suggest, Kurt made time to stop by his room everyday - even just for a few minutes.

After a while, it wasn't just to check in on his progress medically.

Kurt found that Blaine had grown up here in Westerville and attended Dalton Academy, where he was also in Glee club. They had even competed against each other in Kurt's junior year; he could vaguely recall a very hyperactive boy singing and jumping around with a broad smile.

"I haven't sung for a while," said Blaine, smiling sadly. Kurt stood above him, taking his blood pressure. "Too sick."

Kurt got that uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "I'm sure you'll be singing again in no time. You're getting better everyday. You'll probably sing sooner than me."

"Don't you sing, Dr. Hummel?"

"Not since the first few years of high school," admitted Kurt. "I sing in the shower, I guess, but that's it."

"I'm sure your voice is beautiful," said Blaine, smiling up at Kurt in a way that made him feel like never before.

"Thank you," said Kurt awkwardly. Kurt was just about to walk out the door, going to room 230 for an afternoon check up when he paused and turned. "You can call me Kurt, Blaine."

The smile Blaine had on his face was more dazzling than Kurt had ever seen. "Kurt."

The days after Blaine received his new round of chemo were the worse for him. He was up all night, sick, and couldn't keep anything down. He usually lost a few pounds in a few days.

Kurt knew he was probably overstepping his boundaries and duties as a doctor by staying with him all night, patting his forehead with a cool cloth and making him stay hydrated. That night, Kurt told Blaine how he decided to become a doctor after his father had a heart attack just a few months before they competed at Sectionals.

"He was so good to me back then," said Kurt. He was pretty sure Blaine was asleep now, just after 3 in the morning. "He loved me for who I was. It was never easy growing up as the only out gay kid in an Ohio public school...but he made it worth it, because he loved me."

"I wish my dad had been like yours," said Blaine, startling Kurt. Blaine's hazel eyes looked up at him, stark against his pale skin. "He wanted to make me straight for most of my high school life."

"You're - you're gay?" asked Kurt.

"Of course I am," said Blaine with a laugh. "I guess I forgot to mention it. I guess cancer makes me forgetful."

"Your father..."

"He pays for my medical bills at least. I think he's guilty for all the things he said to me back then," said Blaine tiredly. "But he hasn't visited for months. Your dad...he sounds nice."

"He's the best," said Kurt quietly.

"Like father like son," said Blaine. Kurt shot him a confused look. "Kurt, I've seen many doctors in the last year. None of them stayed by my beside all night long. I'd like to think you just have really, really good beside manner, but I think it's just because you're an amazing human being."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "I care about you, Blaine. I shouldn't so much, but I do."

"Sometimes," said Blaine tiredly, his eyes closing. "You're the thing I fight for. It makes this crappy stuff worth living through."

Blaine fell asleep, leaving Kurt to sit and think by himself.

For a while, a few months after Kurt arrived in Westerville, it seemed like Blaine was getting worse. It appeared like he wasn't responding to treatments and he grew much too thin. Kurt was doing everything he could think of to get rid of the cancer inside him.

Finally, Kurt booked a surgery for Blaine to get another tumor that had cropped up out of him. More chemo and bad days followed. Through it, Kurt stayed by his bedside, especially on the bad nights.

"Sing for me," said Blaine one night. The hand Kurt held was bruised on top from the constant IV.

"What?" said Kurt, surprised.

"I want to hear you sing," said Blaine. "Please."

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine's eyes closed as Kurt sang softly. Blackbird had been one of his mother's favorite songs and though Kurt had never sang it when in Glee club, he liked singing it in the shower on occasion, especially as his mother's birthday grew near.

Kurt finished singing, a few tears clinging to the edges of his eyes. Blaine opened his eyes, a serene smile on his face. "You're beautiful," he said softly. He reached up his hand, shaking as it touched Kurt's cheek. "And your voice..."

"Thank you," said Kurt, voice breaking.

"I love you," said Blaine, stroking Kurt's cheek and making his breath catch in his throat. "But I feel like I shouldn't. I could die tomorrow. I don't want to do that to myself...or you."

Tears fell down Kurt's cheek, rolling over Blaine's hand. "I love you too," he choked out. "God. You know what the number one rule of the medical profession is? Never get attached to a patient." Kurt laughed hysterically. "I'm sure falling i love is even worse."

Blaine stared up at him sadly. "I guess we're in the same boat then."

"I swear to you, I'm going to save you, Blaine." Kurt reached up, putting his hand on the one Blaine had on his cheek. "I want to love you for as long as I can, Blaine. And I'll make sure you have as many years as you can, too."

"I love the curtains," said Blaine, looking around the living room. Kurt helped him to the couch, arm firmly around his waist. He was still weak.

"I picked out the fabric myself," said Kurt. Blaine let out a long sigh as he sat down.

It had been three months and Blaine was in remission.

When Kurt had given him the good news a few days ago, after the tears of happiness on both sides, Blaine admitted he didn't know where he would go when released from the hospital. "I can't go to my parents' house," he said softly. "My dad might help with me with an apartment for a few months until I can work again...but it will take a while."

"Stay with me." The words had come out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them. Since their confession, Kurt and Blaine had been hesitant. Blaine didn't want to try anything serious because Kurt was his doctor and he didn't want to put Kurt through the pain of his death. Kurt wanted to stay professional, at least a bit more than he presently had been.

Blaine accepted his invitation with a smile. "I'd like that..."

Now, here they were, in Kurt's apartment. "Can I get you something to drink or -"

"Kurt, here, you don't have to be my doctor first," said Blaine calmly. "You don't have to be at beck and call."

"I want to take care of you," said Kurt.

"You do that all the time, just being here," said Blaine softly.

"If I'm not your doctor, here," said Kurt after a long moment. "What am I?"

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, putting his hand over Kurt's. Kurt looked from their hands to Blaine's face, eyes blinking. "Maybe...a boyfriend?" asked Blaine, his voice shaking. He let out a breath, laughing nervously. "Kurt, you did so much for me, not just as my doctor, but as a friend. You...you where there for me this entire time and it just...moved me. It made me stronger. It made me fight."

Blaine looked at him, his hazel eyes unwavering. Kurt loved the pink in his cheeks, some of the first color in his skin in months. "I've been looking for you forever, Kurt. I would...be the happiest man in the world if you were my boyfriend."

Kurt let out a breath and smiled. "I can do that," he said.

Blaine grinned, suddenly leaning into Kurt. Their lips met and Kurt couldn't believe anything could feel so amazing. Kurt felt like Blaine's lips were made for his - warm and conforming to his own.

"I love you," whispered Kurt as they separated.

"I love you," said Blaine. "And I can't wait to do so for many, many years. Because of you."

**FIN**

**I can't follow through with character death soooooo happy times. **


End file.
